1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of high voltage commutation distributors for use with internal combustion engines and more specifically, to a mechanism for biasing the rotating rotor element in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art distributors, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,217,113; 3,220,395; and 3,450,848 conventionally employ a central high voltage cap terminal in constant contact with a conducting electrode of a rotor, inside the cap. In some cases, the cap terminal was spring biased in contact with the rigid rotor electrode and in others rotor electrode was spring biased against the rigid cap terminal. However, in each case the main purposes of the biasing spring were to provide electrical contact between the terminal and the rotating rotor electrode; and to maintain a friction mounted rotor element on its associated driveshaft.
As ignition energies increased, the tendency was to provide ignition distributors in which conduction between the common high voltage terminal and the rotor electrode took place across small air gaps when those electrodes were in registration with each other. Such distributors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,646,922; 3,894,202; and 4,153,030. In each of these prior art distributors, the rotors are securely attached to their associated rotor driven shafts and the caps are tightly attached to their associated bases.
In all distributors, which employ arc-gap conduction between registered electrodes, there is a tendency for the ozone concentration to saturate the commutation cavity and cause excessive arcing or crossfiring between unregistered electrodes. Therefore, most distributors of this type provide some method of ventilating the commutation cavity in order to prevent a high concentration build up.